I think I Want To Marry you
by QueenOftheBluePen
Summary: A collection of one shots of possible Klaine proposals, co written with my little sister Starstrukkxxx Enjoy and Read and Review


_**I think I want To Marry You**_

_**Authoress Note: Hi everyone, Sinead here with a selection of short one shots co written with my little sister Starstrukkxxx of possible Klaine proposals. Enjoy and don't forget to hit that little button down at the end of the page at the end of every chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Glee Ryan Murphy and Fox do!**_

**Breadstix:**

So he was really going to do this?

Did he have the guts to do this?

All the possible contradictions boiled up inside him as he gripped the ring box.

Tonight he was performing at Breadstix and tonight he was going to sing his proposal to Kurt.

Could he do it though?

He picked up his phone and called a certain Asian, the one who told him to go for it.

"Hey, M-Mike?"

"What's the matter Blaine, oh no! You're not getting cold feet are you, because if you are dude I'll have to-"

"N-no I'm not, I just- what if he rejects me?"

Mike laughed, it wasn't unkind, not in the slightest.

"Blaine take it from me, there is NO WAY he'll say no, he's smitten, just like you, so take your own advice and have courage, okay!"

Blaine smiled taking a deep breath.

"Thanks man, wish me luck"

"Good luck dude, not that you need it." And with that he hung up.

Eight o' clock came pretty quickly and made Blaine's heart race.

Take his own advice and have courage Mike said. Okay.

He took a deep breath and tied the bow tie Kurt had bought him last year.

'Okay Blaine,' he told himself, 'Just take deep breaths, I can do this- I can!'

He bit his lip.

"Blaine babe, are you ready?" Kurt said softly appearing at Blaine's side and looking breath-takingly beautiful as usual.

"Y-yeah, we're ready to go." He slid his hand into Kurt's and they headed outside.

Blaine gave his boyfriend a fond smile and kissed his forehead.

"You look beautiful as always" He said softly looking at the love of his life.

"Are you nervous?" Kurt questioned as they walked into the restaurant.

"Not about the performance." He answered softly kissing his boyfriend cheek and leading the way into the restaurant.

"Kurt smiled and tilted his head slightly.

"Oh? Then what about?"

"Um," Blaine blushed, "You'll find out soon enough." He whispered.

Kurt just shrugged and linked arms with Blaine.

To say Breadstix was packed was an understatement. Every tablewas filled with people many even standing. It was as if the entire population of Lima was there t see him possibly screw up.

He felt his heartbeat pick up and led Kurt to their reserved seat.

Kurt noted how uneasy his boyfriend had become. "Are you alright babe?" He asked.

"Ye-yeah, just-"

"Hey boo's" Blaine spun around and came face to face with his ex New Directions. Mercedes, Puck, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, MIKE, everyone.

"Hey guys!" the boyfriends exclaimed happily, hugging each of them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Blaine's performing, it's not to be missed."

Kurt felt like they were hiding something, but he just brushed it off. "It's so good to see all of you!"

"You too man, you too" Puck answered.

"Well I better get on stage." He gave kurt a quick kiss, waved at the ex New Directions and got up on stage.

"This is for my boyfriend Kurt"

Kurt blushed and the ex New directions grinned at him.

Blaine began to strum his guitar and looked deep into Kurt's eyes and began to sing 'Marry You'

Kurt almost choked on his drink.

"Kurt," Blaine said when the song was finished. "Could you come up here for a minute?"

Kurt didn't speak he just climbed up on stage next to his boyfriend.

"Kurt I've wanted to do this for a long time, but I've never took my own advice and been courageous" he got down on one knee as Kurt gasped, staring down at him with tear filled eyes.

"Kurt, you are everything I've ever wanted and everything I'll never need. Every single thing you do makes me fall more and more hopelessly in love with you. I- I know I'm not much Kurt, and I know I can't give you much, but I gave you my heart and I've never got it back, I love you with everything I am and everything I hope to be. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do the great honour of marrying me?"

The restaurant 'Awhed' loudly not caring that it was between two boys for once!

"Just say yes Hummel!" Puck shouted up at them, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Yes Blaine, oh god yes!"

"Then as of today," Blaine blinked back his own tears. "I will do all I can to make your life as my beautiful husband worth every minute. I love you Kurt" and he kissed his boyfriend right then and there in the middle of the restaurant.

- Fin -


End file.
